Super Smash Series: the serial
by Aquillux Cinno
Summary: Una serie de Super Smash Bros. Un nuevo año a llegado y se vienen tiempos peligrosos, es por esto que seres de distintos universos se hospedarán en una mansión gigante. Allí se prepararán para la batalla y a parte de eso, aprenderán lo que es llevar una mejor convivencia.


**Antes de comenzar**

* * *

Hola gente de FF como están? espero que bien. En esta oportunidad presento el primer episodio Smash Series, aunque éste tendrá aparición de varios personajes que no aparecen en ningún SSB o más bien que ni siquiera pertenecen a Nintendo. Se trata de dos universos más: Mortal Kombat y GTA. Esta historia solía escribirla en Wattpad interpretando una celebración de "Juegos olímpicos" pero ahora solo será una serie escrita.

—Alerta de OoC: Posiblemente en muchas partes del Fic.

—Formato guión: El Script está prohibido en Fanfiction.

—Sin escasez de narración.

—Historia original: No se permite el plagio de esta, ni tampoco hay intenciones de plagiar.

—Lo menos estúpida posible: Trataré de dar una trama lógica, mucha acción y respetar un poco el Canon.

—No Bashing, Mary Sue, ni Yaoi/Yuri lo siento.

—Este fanfic estará en la categoría Smash Bros. Se que debería estar en Crossover, obviamente. El universo principal es precisamente SSB, los otros dos estarán de invitados.

—Que el lector disfrute. Pretendo poder sacar una sonrisa.

Ningún personaje me pertenece: Smash Bros es de Nintendo/Sega/Capcom/Namco. Mortal Kombat es de Warner Bros. GTA es propiedad de Rockstar Games y Rockstar North. Esto es solo para fin de entretener y no para otro como verme beneficiado de manera lucrativa. Todos los derechos reservados 2018.

* * *

 **Smash Series**

 **Episodio 1: Invocando gente y los tazones rotos.**

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche, un nuevo año acababa de nacer y dos hombres acabaron de salir de una disco.

La noche era muy fría, corría mucho viento y el cielo no se le podía ver las estrellas, solamente nubes dando a entender de que se avecinaría una lluvia.

Estos dos hombres les llamaban Master y Crazy Hand que en esos momentos llevaban unas formas humanas, y que originalmente eran dos manos blancas flotantes. Ambos parecían gemelos, puesto a que llevaban el mismo color de pelo, uno con más volumen, más cabezón y de piel un poco más clara que el otro. Los dos con la misma chaqueta de color blanca y unos pantalones café que parecían que les quedara grande.

Habían recibido una llamada en la cual les llevó a salir del lugar en el que bailaban y la pasaban bien. Ellos se marchaban para la casa y al otro día debían levantarse temprano para ir a una mansión gigantesca que quedaba a dos cuadras de donde vivían a recibir a un numeral de personas llegarían a hospedarse a dicha mansión para que pudieran convivir entre ellos y llevarse bien y entrenar para futuros eventos importantes en el que se verían ante la situación de cualquier villano poderoso.

—Tan buena que estaba esa fiessta, ¿no crees Master?— decía Crazy hand, quién se disponía no dormir en toda la noche.

—Ya no se hacen fiestas como la gente— Master, cabizbajo y sin antes de un suspiro respondió. El, en sí, quería salirse de la fiesta e irse a dormir temprano.

—Si tu lo dices. Aunque dicen que un vecino llamó a la policía por el escándalo. Es año nuevo y todo el mundo está festejando.

—Pienso que estaba en lo correcto, solo trataba de dormir y quién lo haría con semejante volumen de música?

Master Hand tenía un poco de sueño. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior y todo el día del treinta y un de diciembre estuvo ocupado. Bostezaba cada dos minutos. Crazy Hand al contrario, tenía mucha energía como para estar despierto por lo menos hasta el dos de enero.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se fueron de inmediato a acostarse. Por suerte, ellos vivían en un barrio en la que los vecinos no hacían mucho ruido. La música no la tenían fuerte y tan solo se veían a dos jóvenes tomando licor y parecían borrachos.

* * *

Al otro día, los hermanos Hand se levantaron a eso de las siete de la mañana. Crazy no había dormido en toda la noche y fue el primero en levantarse. Despertó a su gemelo y rato después salieron rumbo a la mansión donde una chica los esperaba ya a esas horas.

—Sabes si Lyn habrá llegado a la mansión?— Master se preguntaba.

—Más vale. Tengo ganas de ir al baño. Ella me dijo que estaría con alguien más, de seguro consiguió un novio— Crazy comentó.

Al llegar a la mansión Lyn los esperaba justo en la entrada. Ella estaba sentada en un pedazo de tronco, expuesta al inmenso frío que hacía y cayendo algunas gotas. En sí, no había llovido en toda la noche pese a que el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes. Se preguntaba mentalmente por los hermanos Hand, hasta que los divisó a pocos metros.

Lyn, su nombre completo Lyndis, era una chica hermosa. Alargados cabellos verde claro, al igual que sus ojos. En esos momentos lo llevaba tomado con estilo "cola de caballo" bien larga que le llegaba a su cintura. Un vestido azul en su totalidad y en su mano diestra tenía una espada larga que se la guardaba a sus espaldas y que por esa ocasión, la había sacado para cortar el pasto de la mansión, como aprovechamiento de esperar a los hermanos hand.

—Que tal— Lyn los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Hola Lyndis ¿como amaneciste?— Master también la saludó amablemente.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar eso— la chica agradeció por esa pregunta.

—¿Estás sola? o ¿con alguien más?— Crazy Hand le preguntó por esa persona que la acompañaría, según Lyn le había informado con anterioridad.

—¿Acaso tienes novio?— Master hand preguntó con atrevimiento.

—La pregunta esa, Master— Lyn con una risilla y sonrojándose respondió.

—No le hagas caso, es que como dijiste que vendrías con alguien más.

—Así es, pero no es mi novio. Ahorita salió a comprar pan, debería volver luego— Lyn explicaba—. En fin, vamos a abrir la puerta de la mansión.

—Pero piensas tener novio, algún día— Master Hand, en manera de afirmación con una sonrisa corta, espero que la chica le respondiera positivamente. De mientras la seguía hacia la entrada de la casa.

—No no no, todos los hombres son iguales— Lyn comentó, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de color azul parecida a las de crédito y la pasaba sobre un dispositivo de reconocimiento.

La puerta metálica que daba acceso al interior del recinto, inmediatamente se abrió. Era una puerta fabricada de un metal más duro que el acero, resistente a las balas y posiblemente a las explosiones.

Los tres entraron: La mansión por dentro en sí tenía un salón principal amplio, en donde ellos pisaban. Al fondo dos escaleras unidas por un largo pasillo y allí daban a las habitaciones del primer piso. Al costado de estas conducía otra escalera que daba a los cuartos del segundo y tercer piso. Abajo habían varias puertas del mismo material que la principal, más angostas eso sí, que daban a distintos sectores como la cocina, los baños, el patio que era un terreno inmenso, un salón con paredes de vidrios, ahí estaba una piscina techada, un cuarto más. Arriba la terraza, donde habían sillas para descansar con una vista al sol y a todo el recinto.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo— Lyn decía, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor.

—Oye amiga, sabes cuanto va a tardar tu amigo en regresar?— Master Hand nuevamente se atrevió a preguntar sobre el regreso del chico.

—Me dijo que en cinco minutos estaría aquí, pero hace más de diez minutos que salió— la muchachita respondió.

—Para mi que te dejó plantada y se fue— Crazy Hand comentó.

—Igual nos faltaría a alguien más para que haga de conserje, por ejemplo de cambiar el agua de la piscina— Master, cambió el tema.

—¿Desde cuando que no la cambian?— Crazy

—No lo sé, pero debe tener peor olor que un muerto. Por ahora solo vamos a limpiar este salón, después nos pasaremos a las habitaciones y así sucesivamente— Lyn contó como se debía de limpiar la mansión en manera de una orden para los hand.

—¿Sabes a que horas llegarían los muchachos?— preguntaba Crazy.

—Crazy, nuestros esclavos llegarán en cuanto mandemos las cartas— Lyn decía.

—¿Esclavos?— Master se sorprendió por la palabra, aunque en el fondo le agradó.

—Quería decir, nuestros hospedantes. Este año tengo más cartas para traer a más gente.

—Que bien, más para molestar— Crazy, puso una cara y una risa malvada, pensando en todas las majaderías que iba hacer.

Para traer a gente por medio de cartas, Lyn las insertaba en una máquina grande que estaba en uno de los cuartos. Dependiendo de que universo eran y deseando a quién traerían, en menos de un segundo aparecerían en un arco metálico al lado de dicha maquina.

En esos momentos, era más prioridad hacer una limpieza. El amigo de Lyn acabó de llegar con una bolsa llena de pan que puso sobre la mesa. Saludó a los hand y se puso a trabajar junto con ellos en el aseo de las habitaciones.

Lyn se encargó de abrir más puertas de cuartos y de preparar el desayuno al mismo tiempo.

Su amigo, era un chico que ni demostraba rudeza, ni mal carácter, ni se le podía considerar una persona grosera. Parecía tener bastante disposición para con los hands como para la misma Lyn. Era un tipo más o menos de unos treinta años, cabellos rubios de estatura normal. Playera blanca, a pesar del frío andaba con playera de manga corta, y pantalones marrones. Su nombre era Vert.

—Hay algo que se me olvidó decirles a esas manos flotantes, ahora humanos— Lyn hablaba a si misma, mientras ponía dos sartén sobre la cocina horno y sacaba cuatro huevos de una bolsa que trajo Vert.

Ella se acordó de algo que se le olvidó decir a los hand. Algo especial pero no de urgencia. Lyn pensó en decirles más tarde.

Después de poner a freír los huevos, apagó el hervidor y sacó cuatro tazones, colocándolos sobre una mesa chica de plástico.

* * *

 **1 hora después...**

Los cuatro estaban desayunando. Eran las siete de la mañana. Varias habitaciones estaban limpias y listas para los huéspedes, aunque todavía faltaban otras por pasar el trapo.

—Así que habrá una fiesta esta noche— Vert comentaba.

Lyn ya les había dicho lo olvidado, se trataba precisamente de eso, una fiesta organizada por una chica, una de las huéspedes. Se montaría esa misma noche.

—El año nuevo y ahora esta fiesta, esto si que es doble diversión— contento por ello, Crazy Hand decía.

—Y tú Lyn, ¿dónde pasaste el año nuevo? ¿Algún noviecito supongo?— Vert le preguntaba a la chica, moviendo sus cejas rápidamente.

—No tengo novio y en mi casa pasé el año nuevo— Lyn respondió centrando su vista hacia el rubio.

En el fondo le molestó un poco con eso de "novio" Lyndis no estaba interesada en tener uno y se guardaba esas ganas de decir a los gritos de que no quería a nadie.

De pronto golpearon la puerta, alguien estaba afuera. Lyn fue a ver de quién se trataba y al abrir la puerta, vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios, piel celeste oscura, vestida ligeramente pero llevaba una capa negra con celeste claro y encapuchada, solo se notaba algunos cabellos en su cara.

—Que les pasó que no me invitaron?— preguntó un tan sentida con los demás por no notificarla.

—Hola Midna, tanto tiempo— Lyn la saludó.

—Que bonito, tanto hay que hacer antes de invocar a esos babosos y se ponen a tomar desayuno— Excusaba al ver que estaban comiendo.

La mujer se llamaba Midna, ella entró a la mansión.

—Oye Midnita, vení a comer un pancito con huevo con nosotros— Crazy Hand la invitaba a la mesa a comer algo.

—También hay mantequilla por si no te gusta el huevo— también ofrecía, Master Hand.

—Yo lo que quiero es que se pongan a trabajar.

—Pero si estamos trabajando. Ya limpiamos como cuatro habitaciones, faltan eso sí, pero después vamos a seguir— decía Crazy Hand.

—No puede ser posible, ustedes par de manos que estén ahí. Se supone que ustedes organizan todo esto y son los dueños de esta mansión— Midna reclamaba.

—Vamos linda, ve a comer algo. Luego vamos a invocar a los muchachos— Lyn abrazando a Midna la invitó a comer a la mesa.

Pero Midna estaba enojada por verlos tomar desayuno. Todos habían echo algo previamente, pero Midna no le importaba y tiró la mesa. Las tazas se quebraron y el hervidor quedó tirado chorreando el agua caliente. Midna no se conformó con solo eso, porque seguidamente agarró la mesa y la tiró por una ventana, pisoteó los panes y el huevo cocido quedando toda la comida sucia por los zapatos de la rubia.

Todos se quedaron perplejos por lo que Midna hizo.

—Pero que haz echo?— Lyndis exclamaba.

—¡Todo el mundo a trabajar!

—Por lo menos tengo mis emparedados de huevo— Vert decía, masticando un pedazo de uno de sus emparedados que se guardó en sus bolsillos.

—Esas tazas eran de mi abuelita, ahora que le voy a decir— Lyndis se alteró por ver los tazones en mil pedazos.

Pasó otra hora más. Ya todas las habitaciones habían sido limpiadas por los hermanos Hand y Vert. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana y era de día. La chica Lyn estaba con una pala y escoba sacando los pedazos de tazas y tirándolos a la basura. Midna observaba con una rostro de enojada, pero también arrepentida. Los chicos estaban haciendo otras cosas en el segundo piso, así que las dos muchachas estaban solas en el salón principal.

—Perdóname por romper las tazas de tu abuela, me cargó verlos tomar desayuno cuando hay mucho que hacer— Midna lo decía en manera de arrepentimiento.

Lyn solo la miró por uno o dos segundos, no dijo nada. Ya tiró todos los pedazos al basurero y con una mirada resentida a Midna se fue al segundo piso.

La rubia levantó su mano como una expresión de desprecio y salió afuera.

—Bien chicos, creo que es hora de tirar las cartas— Lyn al llegar a las habitaciones, comentó a los hand para que invocaran a los huéspedes.

—Que te pasó?— viendo que la chica estaba enojada y con los brazos cruzados, Vert se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Esa Midna es una puta— contestó.

—Siento mucho que te rompiera tus tazas, pero vamos a pagarlas— decía Vert.

—Es que no eran mías, sino de mi abuela. Ella las tenía desde que era pequeña.

—No te preocupes linda, yo voy a unir los pedazos— Master hand le ofrecía en reparar las tazas.

—Pero primero vamos a tirar las cartas.

Todos bajaron al salón principal. Lyn dejó la caja sobre un sofá y las tomó para ir a uno de los cuartos en cual había una máquina.

—Bien, vamos a ver si esto aún funciona— la chica decía al enchufar la máquina a la toma de corriente.

La máquina encendió las luces que eran varias que prendían y apagaban de manera intermitente. Esta no había sido utilizada durante mucho tiempo y podía que no funcionara.

Para comprobar eso, Lyn insertó una carta cualquiera y pocos segundos después salió con un pitido y no pasó nada.

—Voy a ver con otra carta— decía, esperando que la carta era la defectuosa.

Insertó pero tampoco hubo suerte. Pasó lo mismo.

—Está rota esta cosa. Mejor nos vamos— decía Crazy Hand queriendo salir del cuarto, pero Lyn lo agarró de un brazo.

—Vamos a arreglarlo.

—¿Sabes como se arregla?— Vert preguntó.

—Claro que sí—Lyn le respondió.

Sacó un destornillador. Los demás creían que ella iba a abrir la máquina para arreglarla, no esperaban de que fuera técnica o algo parecido, pero la realidad era otra, puesto que la mujer con el destornillador en la mano agarró a patadas el artefacto.

—Arréglate de una vez, estúpida— sin dejar de patear le decía a la máquina.

—emmm... Lyn. Creí que lo desarmarías— Crazy hand le decía.

—Siempre es la misma mierda con esta cosa, pero ya me aburrió.

Se subió encima, le mandaba puñetazos, agarró un martillo y con él le daba, el artefacto recibió tantos golpes de Lyn que tenía fisuras, marcas, hoyos por los martillazos, entre tantos...

Master hand abrazó a la chica de la cintura bajándola de encima. Le quitó el destornillador y el mismo fue soltando los tornillos para verle la falla.

—Oye Master, vas a recordar tus días en la uni?— con sarcasmo le preguntaba su hermano.

—Pero si yo estudié gastronomía.

—¿Entonces?

—Acuérdate que reparaba televisores en la calle, esto debería ser lo mismo.

Una vez que abrió la máquina, trató de ubicar alguna mala conexión porque se veían varios cables amarrados y placas pequeñas que se conectaban entre sí. Era todo un enredo pero Master pudo localizar el problema fijándose en donde se inserta la tarjeta. Después de un rato, Master logró repararlo y probó con una tarjeta. La insertó y la máquina no se la devolvió, era más, no sonó un pitido y mostraba en una pantalla un menú de acciones.

Los demás solo miraban y Lyn no decía nada, solo ahí parada observando.

—Bien, ahora sí ya podemos traerlos. Lyn, las tarjetas.

—Están ahí encima— ella le indicó.

Master Hand tomó la caja y puso otra tarjeta para seguir probando y traer de una a los primeros huéspedes.

—Este menú es complicado— decía el chico.

—Selecciona en donde dice personas y después en traer.

—Ah, sí. Voy a traer a ese fontanero loco.

De una plataforma grande que estaba a la par de la máquina que era una especie de portal se generó una energía y en ella apareció un tipo de pequeña estatura. Toda su ropa era roja con azul, una gorra del mismo color y en su parte frontal tenía una "M" bigotón y de ojos azules. Le llamaban Mario.

Después apareció otro tipo que vestía similar al primero con la diferencia de que era más alto, su ropa de color verde así como su gorra y en el frente tenía una "L" de Luigi. Inmediatamente después de él, entró una chica de la misma estatura, vestido rosa con guantes blancos, cabellos sueltos rubios y largos y una corona arriba como de princesa. Ojos azules y sus labios parecían bien pintados, así con tan solo observarlos bajaban las ganas de besarlos, cosa que Master Hand se percató de eso.

—Que labios esos— le corría la baba.

—¿Que miércoles hago aquí?— Mario, sorprendido estaba de estar ahí.

—Adivina que... chan chan chan... ¡Torneo!— sarcásticamente Lyn decía.

—Estoy recontenta por eso. Podré ver a mi amiga Zelda y a todas las chicas— La princesita emocionada estaba de estar.

Sin duda la máquina funcionó. Master Hand la arregló y ya podían traer al resto. Se insertaron casi todas las cartas para a traer a todos lo cual se llevó una hora aproximadamente. La gran mayoría estaban desconcertados pero a la vez emocionados y uno que otro molesto. Era mucha gente a la que traerían desde distintos universos porque cada carta representaba que hacía la máquina era básicamente enviar sobres con el símbolo de Smash dibujado, a los que eran seleccionados para el torneo, o más bien apto para ello. Todo aquel que recibía estos sobres estos podían asistir y los que no recibía ninguno, simplemente no podían, obviamente.

* * *

Midna se encontraba afuera, en el patio, sentada en el mismo tronco en que lo estaba Lyn a las seis de la mañana. Ella cabizbaja y pensando en lo que hizo. Sacó algo de un bolsillo: varios billetes y los contaba.

—Espero que sea suficiente— se decía, al terminar de contarlos y saber la cantidad exacta en dólares que llevaba.

Se puso de pie y antes de salir del lugar para ir a una tienda a comprar tazones de té, escuchó ruidos provenientes desde el interior de la mansión. Midna naturalmente pensó en que habían tirado carta, y entonces se asomó a mirar. Ella observaba desde una ventana, la cantidad de personas que había saludándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. De todos modos, se fue corriendo hacia la tienda a comprar los tazones y volver lo más rápido posible para saludarlos a todos.

—No se porqué pero vi a alguien en la ventana— decía Master hand que a su lado tenía a su hermano.

—Debió ser Midna, podríamos ir a verla— Crazy respondía.

—Oigan ustedes, no van a saludar o acaso durmieron con nosotros?— el fontanero Mario se quejaba.

—Pero si ya los saludé a todos, especialmente a cierta hermosura peliverde— Crazy hand se acordaba de una chica que le gustaba. Formaba parte de los huéspedes Smash.

La mansión se había llenado de estos. Eran más de cincuenta y aún faltaban más. Era muchas personas, también seres en forma de bola de distintos colores, animales, en fin, de todo había en esa mansión.

Mientras tanto con Midna, iba de camino a la tienda, estaba a punto de llegar. En cuanto logra llegar y entra en ella, se puso a buscar en la sección de los utensilios de la cocina y localizar tazones de té. Ella los encontró rápidamente, habló con un encargado para indicarle lo que iba a comprar y después de pagar se fue sin distracción de regreso a la mansión.

—Espero que a Lyn le guste estas— se decía en su mente.

Midna había comprado unos tazones lo bastante parecidos a lo que rompió, aunque no eran de los mismos, el color de estos no hacía notar mucho la diferencia. Ella corría como podía y así llegar lo más antes posible.

Lyn esperaba afuera a Midna, se preocupo de que haya desaparecido, miraba hacia todos lados y no conseguía localizarla, ella sin saber de que había ido a la tienda.

Master Hand salió al patio. Notó la preocupación de Lyndis y por eso es que salió, por averiguar la razón de esa preocupación.

—Sucede algo, linda?— le preguntó.

—Es Midna, no la veo. Hace un rato la vi mirando por la ventana y de pronto ya no estaba. Temo que se haya ido. ¿Le habrá dolido tratarla de esa manera?

—A lo mejor escuchó cuando le dijiste "Puta"— Master afirmaba.

—Tal vez. Lo malo ahora es no se que le voy a decir a mi abuela lo de los tazones.

—Compra otros parecidos, las abuelas no notan la diferencia por lo viejas que son.

—Tuviera dinero, pero ni eso tengo.

—¡Oye Lyn!— decía una voz conocida, la de Midna. Venía corriendo y un poco agitada.

—¿Qué es esa bolsa?— Lyn se fijó en lo que traía la mujer.

—Fui a la tienda a comprar unos tazones como pago de los que rompí.

Midna los sacó para enseñarselos a Lyn. Ella quedó encantada y aunque notó la diferencia de estos con los que Midna rompió, se lo agradeció bastante.

—Perdón por tirar el desayuno— se disculpaba.

—No hay problema. Ahora entremos para que saludes a los muchachos— Lyn la invitaba a entrar en la mansión.

Y así los tres lo hicieron. Entraron al interior de la casa.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará.**

* * *

Espero que les guste y de cualquier modo la voy a continuar. Saludos a todos y hasta otra.


End file.
